se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Finlandia/Finlandia
Presidentes finlandeses con mandatarios alemanes Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Neben den Beratungen der Arraiolos-Gruppe hat Bundespräsident Wulff seinen Besuch in Finnland für bilaterale Gespräche genutzt. Am 10. Zum Auftakt seiner Reise ist er mit der scheidenden Präsidentin Finnlands, Tarja Halonen, dem Ministerpräsidenten des Landes, Jyrki Katainen, sowie dem Präsidenten des finnischen Parlaments, Eero Heinäluoma, zusammengekommen. Ebenso stand eine Begegnung mit dem neu gewählten Präsidenten Sauli Niinistö auf dem Programm. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck (L) talks with his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö in Savonlinna, Finland, on July 5, 2013, as they are to leave for a cruise on Lake Saimaa. Photo - Lehtikuva. Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| LKS 20170511 Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö tapasi Saksan liittopresidentti Frank-Walter Steinmeierin Berliinissä, Saksassa 11. toukokuuta 2017. III German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (r) welcomes Finland's President Sauli Niinistö during his visit to Berlin, Germany on Thursday May 11, 2017. LEHTIKUVA / ANTTI AIMO-KOIVISTO Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto Angela Merkel - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel met with the presidents of Finland, Sauli Niinistö at the President's official residence at Mäntyniemi in Helsinki on Monday. Photo – Str / Lehtikuva. |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Horst Köhler - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Tarja Halonen, Präsidentin Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann Christian Wulff - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Saksan liittopresidentti Christian Wulff kättelee tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halosta. Photo: Tasavallan presidentin kanslia Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - 01 September 2008---Extraordinary European Council, EU-summit under French Presidency on the situation in Georgia; here, Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany, with Tarja HALONEN (ri), President of Finland---Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Gerhard Schröder - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Schröder, junto al presidente francés, Chirac, y la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen, al inicio de la reunión. EFE Angela Merkel - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and Federal Chancellor Angela Merkel. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland |-| Martti Ahtisaari= Martti Ahtisaari Martti Ahtisaari - Roman Herzog.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari and the President Roman Herzog of the Federal Republic of Germany. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Gerhard Schröder - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder se reunió con el presidente Martti Ahtisaari esta noche. (MTV3) Primeros ministros finlandeses con mandatarios alemanes Juha Sipilä= Juha Sipilä Angela Merkel - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Angela Merkel receives the International Gender Equality from Finland's Prime Minister Juha Sipilä. Image: Juha Roininen / EUP-Images |-| Alexander Stubb= Alexander Stubb Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 11 DECEMBER 2008 -- EU Summit hosted by the French Presidency. -- Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany with David MILIBAND Minister of Foreign Affairs for the UK while Alexander STUBB, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Finland takes a photo with his mobile. -- PHOTO: JUHA ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES Alexander Stubb - Angela Merkel.jpg| Saksan liittokansleri Angela Merkel perää Kreikalta pohjaa maanantain hätäkokoukselle. Alexander Stubb puolestaan väläytti lisäajan myöntämistä Kreikan olemassa olevaan velkapakettiin. KUVA: TUOMAS SAULIALA |-| Jyrki Katainen= Jyrki Katainen Christian Wulff - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Reise nach Finnland - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem finnischen Ministerpräsidenten Jyrki Katainen Quelle: Jesco Denzel Angela Merkel - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen y Angela Merkel como dos bayas. (MTV3) |-| Mari Kiviniemi= Mari Kiviniemi Angela Merkel - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Finland’s Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi and German Chancellor Angela Merkel held a round of talks in Berlin on Wednesday. Both sides expressed their agreement on key issues facing the European Union. Image: YLE |-| Matti Vanhanen= Matti Vanhanen Horst Köhler - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) wird von Matti Vanhanen, Ministerpräsident Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch empfangen. Quelle: Foto: Bernd Kühler Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 19 JUNE 2009 -- EU-Summit -- The Finnish Prime Minister Matti VANHANEN at the beginning of the second days meeting. Sitting next to him from the left is the German Chancellor Angela MERKEL and her Minister for Foreign Affairs Frank-Walter STEINMEIER. Photo: Erik Luntang Angela Merkel - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (l.) und der finnische Ministerpräsident Matti Vanhanen. Dpa |-| Paavo Lipponen= Paavo Lipponen Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| (dpa) - German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) and the Finnish Premier Paavo Lipponen answer questions during a joint press conference in Berlin, 1 November 2002. Both leaders agreed to work closer together on the issues of the EU convent. dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo |-| Esko Aho= Esko Aho Esko Aho - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Gro Harlem Brundtland, Poul Schluter, Carl Bildt, Helmut Kohl and Esko Aho. Carl BildtNils Daniel Carl Bildt info, born July 15, 1949 in Halmstad, is a Swedish politician moderate and diplomat. He was Parliamentary Member 1979-2001, Party Leader of the Moderate Assembly Party 1986-1999, Prime Minister 1991-1994 and Foreign Minister 2006-2014. Photo: Leif Weckström Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Finlandia